1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an auxiliary power system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In power generation systems using renewable energy, such as wind power generation or photovoltaic power generation, power supply may be unstable.
Therefore, technologies for preventing storage batteries from being insufficiently or not fully charged and suppressing an output variation from a power generation system such as a wind power generation or a photovoltaic power generation system to a power system have been proposed.
In addition, by monitoring a variation amount of the power generated by the power generation system and determining whether to operate or stop a converter installed together with the storage batteries depending on an variation amount, technologies for avoiding loss caused by the operation of the converter and reducing power generated by the power generation system have been proposed.
Further, a technology, which is aimed at extending a lifespan of the storage battery by distributing amplitudes and frequencies of charge/discharge patterns to a plurality of storage batteries according to amplitude values of the power system to decrease the charge/discharge frequencies of the storage battery and to suppress power generated by the power generation system, has been proposed.
However, when an output variation from the power generation system to the power system is large, the variation cannot be sufficiently suppressed. The storage battery may be insufficiently charged or fully charged, and as a result, degradation of the storage battery may speed up, and a cycle-life thereof may become shorter.
In addition, when determining whether to operate or stop the converter installed together with the storage batteries according to the variation amount of the power generated by the power generation system, a threshold value for determining the operation or stoppage may not be appropriately calculated, thereby failing to appropriately perform the operation or stoppage of the converter. Accordingly, the power generated by the power generation system may not be suppressed.
When respectively distributing amplitudes and frequencies of the charge/discharge patterns to the multiple different storage batteries according to the amplitude values of the power system, a threshold value, which is an indicator for determining the distribution, may not be appropriately calculated, so the power generated by the power generation system may not be suppressed.
In addition, the distribution of the number of charges/discharges of the storage battery may be concentrated on the specific storage battery by the calculated threshold value, and the storage battery in which the number of charges/discharges also extremely increases may be present.
As a result, in some cases, degradation of the storage battery may speed up, and a cycle-life thereof may become shorter.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.